Durandal
The Durandal, also known as the Blazing Sword, is the legendary weapon wielded by Roland during the Scouring. History The Scouring Durandal's origins are somewhat unknown, but it was apparently used by Roland, supposedly a Hero and one of the Eight Heroes that fought the dragons during the Scouring. Despite what seemed to be their valiant efforts, it was proved futile a millennium later as Roy, leader of the Lycian army, learned that the Durandal, as well as the other legendary weapons, had caused the imbalance that had lead to the unfortunate war. Eventually, the war was ended when the Demon Dragon Idenn was sealed away by Hartmut. Durandal was sealed away along with a portion of Roland's spirit, which existed only to defend the sword. Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken The seal was eventually disturbed by Eliwood and his companions, seeking the legendary blade in order to vanquish the Dark Druid Nergal. At first, Roland and his guardians were hostile but, after Eliwood defeated the spirit in combat, Roland realized that Eliwood, as well as his friends Lyn and Hector, were descendants of the paladin for having a Lycian heritage. Eliwood claimed the blade, but accidentally triggered its unique powers and slew an ice dragon that had confronted him, who turned out to be Ninian in her true form. Eliwood later used the blade to avenge her death by killing Nergal, his morph army, and the Fire Dragon summoned as a result of his actions. It was later sealed away in Ostia. Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi With aid from Hector's daughter, Lilina, Roy and the Lycian Army quickly hastened to Roland's tomb, slaying the group of bandits that had settled within the cave, and unearthed the blade to use against the Manaketes in Bern's forces. The weapon proves to be an asset along with the other legendary weapons as they, together, reveal the location of the fabled Dragon Temple, where Idenn, Brunya, and Jahn resided. It is unknown what the blade's fate is after Idenn falls, though it is speculated that it is sealed once more. Abilities The most notable ability of the Durandal is its effectiveness of Dragons and their distant cousins, Wyverns. When wielded against these creatures, the Durandal causes significant damage to them. The Durandal, apparently, has the ability to instantly slay a dragon, displayed when Eliwood accidentally slays Ninian after unearthing the blade. The Durandal on its own is also significantly stronger than the average sword, though albeit fragile when used by Roy's army, probably due to years of age. The final ability that's noted is its ability to reveal the location of the Dragon Temple soon after being reunited with the other legendary weapons, a quality that aids in Roy's quest to defeat the dragons risen by Bern. Stats wielding the Durandal.]] Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Name: Durandal Weapon Rank: S Range: 1 Weight: 12 Might: 17 Hit: 90 Critical: 0 Uses: 20 Worth: N/A Effects: Str +5; Effective against Wyvern Riders, Wyvern Lords, Manaketes Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Name: Durandal Weapon Rank: Preference (Eliwood) Range: 1 Weight: 16 Might: 17 Hit: 90 Critical: 0 Uses: 20 Worth: N/A Effects: Str +5; Effective against Fire Dragon and Nergal Trivia *Durandal is displayed in front of Armads on the title screen in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. *When equipped by Eliwood, the Durandal displays unique attack and critical attack animations which reflect on its sheer size; a unique song, called Blessing of the Eight Generals, also plays. *In "Matter of France" the sword Durendal or Durandal appears in "The Song Of Roland", where Roland is the Paladin of Charlemagne. He attempts to destroy the sword to keep it from the Saracens and opens up the La Breche de Roland. Durandal is unbreakable however, so Roland hides it under his body and passes away. Category:Weapons